Chaos Uprising
by KiaraFay
Summary: What starts out as a nightmare could very well turn into the end of all life on Earth. Chaos comes to collect a certain Star as the others are about to be plunged into a living nightmare. When the world is a nightmare is peace a reality or a cruel lie?
1. Chapter 1

It was like any normal night for the five young heroes of jump city. A green dog pouted in the corner while watching his robotic friend victory dancing, a dark blue hooded figure sat levitating above the couch with eyes glued to a leather bound novel, the leader of the group sat at the computer reading up on the latest news, and a bright green eyed girl laid in bed tossing around …wait, _that _wasn't normal. Starfire really wasn't normal when you consider that she drinks mustard, can be overly happy, has a mutant larva for a pet, and the way she talks, but that was normal for Starfire. Starfire asleep this early having a very fitful sleep, was not normal.

"Take that you grass stain!" Cyborg shouted as he took the lead in their video game rematch. He smiled widely as he was in front. The 'grass stain' sulked and tried to pass his team mate.

"Oh no Cy, you're not winning this time!" With that Beast Boy swung his car wide around the track and won. Jumping up in the air in victory he looked over to Cyborg.

"Looks like you're getting rusty tin man! I just kicked your but!"

"There's about to be some but kickin! Best two out of three...unless you're chicken." Cyborg smirked

"You're on!" Within seconds the video game war continued. Raven glanced up from her book and shook her head at the boys, some things will never change. Her eyes then switched over to Robin. He seemed to be closing down the computer hopefully, for his sake, he was done working. Raven then noticed that out of all the vibes she was picking up out of the room one was missing. She looked around the room in search for the missing titan unable to feel her. She turned to everybody.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin looked around a noticed the absence. The last time he saw her was when they were at the pizza parlor after taking down Plasmus. She didn't look like she was feeling too well, but when he asked if she was okay she smile and said that all was fine. Was she?

"I'll go look for her." Robin said as he got up and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and took a left turn down another. This walk was nothing new to him. When he reached the door he brought his hand up to knock but was startled by a scream of pain that came through the door.

Star's POV

_~Dream~_

_Where am I?_

_I do not recall falling asleep in a place so…dreary. _

_I looked around and saw darkness and fog. The night sky hid the stars but as far as I could see none where there. I heard a shift behind me along with a soft laugh. I turned around, starbolts at the ready, and my eyes glowing, ready for anything._

_Nothing was there. _

_I lowered my arms, but continued to keep light flowing from my hand. There's something about this place that's not right, there's something…wicked about it. I heard the noise again and turned around only to become face to face with bright yellow eyes and a sneer. I jumped back only to have the man grab both my wrists._

"_Please, let me go now!" I said with fear evident in my voice. I was met with a laugh that froze my blood. All I knew was that I had to get away from him. I sent energy to my hands and shot my starbolts at him…he still didn't let go. The fear that shook through my body was unimaginable. Not ever have I felt this terrified not even when…NO! I would not allow myself to bring up such things. Just the small thought of that memory sent the tears pouring down my face. I twisted in the deadly clutches that were now bruising my wrists. I then realized that was the right word, deadly. The man in front of me had it seething through his eyes and teeth._

"_What is it that you want?!" He threw me to the ground and began circling around me. _

"_My dear, it should be obvious that what I am looking for is right before me." _

"_I do not understand!" He replied by sending an energy much like my starbolt at me which hit me with such a strong force that I was sent flying back into a stone wall. A stone wall? I felt behind me and noticed carved letters in the polished rock. In front of me was the eerie fog that my eyes could not see through, and somewhere behind it was that man. I slowly rose to my feet not daring to give into my curiosity and read the stone. As I stood I noticed that the stone was not just flat it was a sculpture, but of what? Right when I was about to chance a look another flash of energy stuck me in the chest sending me crumbling to my knees. I tried to release more energy to my fists , but found it impossible. I was too frightened and because of it I was defenseless._

"_If you do not understand then allow me to clear things up for you." The man emerged through the fog and snapped his fingers. At his command the fog disappeared and what stood all around me did not help with the fear I felt. It was a graveyard._

"_You see my name is Chaos and my name is just what I cause. In order for me too cause such mayhem though I require a power source." He deep voice paused as he sent another ball of energy at me. I was thrown from my knees back to the wall again. My head had hit the stone and I could feel a small tickle of blood sliding down my neck. I lifted my dazed eyes back up to Chaos who stood right before me .He lowered himself to my level, took his thumb, and stroked my cheek. _

"_This energy of mine is only a tenth of what it should be, but with you I can change that." He smiled as I slapped his hand away._

"_Never will I help one who is evil." This only caused him to laugh as he picked me up by my throat. I put my hands on top of his and struggled to free myself._

"_You have no choice Starfire. You will bring chaos to your world." My eyes widened and I saw images of death and despair flash through my mind_

"_Make it stop!" I begged and he dropped me to the ground gasping for breath. He turned to the stone which had a small stain of blood on it, my blood. I looked up to the sculpture to see a figurine as scary as Chaos. It carried a scythe and looked like death. On this world I believe he is called the reaper. Chaos walked to the figure and took the scythe from his stone grasp the turned to me and shrugged._

"_As you ask." He stepped forward, swung high and then brought the scythe down across my chest. I screamed as pain erupted across my chest. I remember his smile as I felt the nightmarish world disappear._

Robin's POV

I heard Star's scream pierce through my ears and banged on the door.

"Starfire!" I heard absolutely nothing from the room as I entered the override code into the access panel. The doors flew open and my eyes met with a pair of glowing yellow orbs that were standing over a very limp body. I pulled out my bio staff and was going to strike when he waved his hand goodbye and began to disappear. He smirked as he looked to Star.

"Until next time princess."

"What did you do to Starfire?!" I shouted in anger, but he was gone. I ran to the side of the bed and looked at Star's pale face. I put my ear to chest to listen for a heart beat…there wasn't one. I quickly lifted my head up and picked her up bridal style. Setting her on the ground noting that my ear was wet. I quickly felt it only to find a red sticky substance, blood. I felt panic run threw my veins as I began performing CPR. In between breathes I kept whispering to her 'Please be okay' 'Don't leave me Star' 'I need you', but none of my words would help her.

"Cyborg!!Raven!!! BeastBoy!!!! Somebody Help!!!!!" Tears were steadily pouring from my mask and onto my bloodied hands as I heard the running foot steps of my team mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! I was in a rush to put up the first chap. and forgot to add a little AN. Thank you very much for choosing to read my story, it means a lot. This story was spur of the moment so i'm going to just go with it. If you have any compliments or rightful critisim I'll gladly take it. Well enough babble and on to the chap!,**

**KiaraFay~ or Fay =)**

* * *

Raven's POV

"Oh my…god." BeastBoy whispered as our eyes fell on Robin and Starfire. Robin's hands pounded on Star's red, soaked chest as he occasionally placed his lips over hers to breath air into her lungs. Everyone stood in shock, even me. Here lying on the floor was my best friend, my sister. It took Robin yelling at us to pull us out of our stupor.

"Don't just stand there!! Cyborg and BeastBoy get down to the Medical wing as fast as you can!!! Raven, transport us there now!!!" No one argued as we did what were told. I quickly chanted and within seconds we were in the Medical Wing. Robin picked her up from the floor and placed her in one of the beds before he continued CPR. I just stood there trying to accept the reality of what was happening.

"Raven, what do we do!?" Robin shouted as he kept his heart wrenched eyes on Starfire. I stood there looking at them and the giant gash going through her chest. There was so much blood…too much blood. I clenched my eyes trying to keep some hold on my emotions…fear…sadness…loss…pain. They were all swarming in my head making it hard to think and concentrate. I was slowly loosing control of my powers. I shook my head in vain trying to clear it.

"RAVEN!!!" Robin shouted again pulling my eyes open. I felt a tear run down my face as I answered him.

"I…I don't know…" I could hear the emotion in my own voice. The windows started cracking and I tried again to control myself. The image of my best friend lying there almost dead was just too much. I grasped my head as I fell to the floor. Is she going to die? I should have known something was wrong!? Why didn't I feel she was in trouble?! Worry…Blame…Uncertainty. They were added to the emotions that raged in my mind. I heard shattering glass followed by the soft chill of the night air. The windows were in thousands of pieces both inside and out of the tower.

"Raven! You have to try to calm down! Starfire needs you and you can't help her like this!! She wouldn't want to see you in this pain…neither do I." The comforting voice of BeastBoy penetrated the shield I was trying to cast around my mind. BeastBoy was right and at any other time it would call for a celebration. I felt two hands place themselves on my shoulders firmly. I opened my eyes to meet BB's.

"Take a deep breath Rae. You can do this." I did as I was told and blocked everything out of my mind. I took a deep breath and let it out. I _wanted_ to cry, to scream…to run, but Starfire _needed_ me. I took another breath and then opened my eyes. I rose quickly to my feet, then hurried over to my friend. 'No thinking about her, only the situation.' I told myself. I placed my glowing hands over Robins. The injury was severe to say the least. I tried my best to seal up the wounds caused by the slash itself. It ran from her right shoulder to her fourth, left rib. Her left lung had been slightly punctured, and I quickly mended it as Robin continued to keep her heart going. With that sealed she sucked in a quick breath, her heart began to beat, but the beats were still too far apart and her breathing too shallow. She was going to need more help than I could give. I then noticed Robin was still giving CPR.

"Robin, you need to stop she's breathing." It's true, even if it was barley. Disregarding the order he continued. Starfire gasped in pain.

"ROBIN! Stop it!!! You're hurting her!!" He wasn't trying to, I know that, but he was causing more harm then good. I looked into his mind and read his thoughts. He didn't even realize we were in the room. He was so centered on keeping her alive that he couldn't stop. In his mind if he stopped then he'd loose her forever.

"Cyborg! Get him out of here!" I yelled as I tried to work on her heart and stop the bleeding. Cyborg hesitated. "NOW!" He finally moved and grabbed Robin who tried to shake him off. Cyborg tried dragging him towards the door against Robin's protests.

"I have to help her!" Robin argued as he broke free of Cyborg's grip. He headed towards Star's bed.

"I'm sorry Robin…" I said in a hushed whisper. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" I cast my hand upon his form and slung him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. His body slumped forward to the floor.

"Cy, BB get Robin and get over here quick. We have to get her to a hospital quick or else..." I didn't have to finish my sentence as they hurried over. Cyborg picked up the boy wonder and carried him over his shoulder over to BB, Star, and I. It would be hard to transport all of us there with my energy this low and the fact that my emotions were going crazy, but it would have to work. I looked at Robin. He was unconscious and I could still see the concern and determination to save her on his facial expressions. It gave me the determination I needed to at least try.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" My dark magic enveloped all of us as we disappeared into the darkness. I could feel the weight of everyone sucking my powers right from me. 'Only a second longer!' I screamed at myself trying to hold on. I couldn't let go, not yet. A moment later we reappeared in the middle of the very busy Jump City Hospital.

"We need a Doctor!" I heard a nurse shout as she looked at us. It was rare that one of us ever needed to go to the hospital and when we did, they knew it was trouble. Within seconds there were doctors and nurses all around us. They took Star almost immediately followed by Robin. I walked up quickly to a doctor and began explaining what I'd already done to Starfire and how Robin was just knocked out. The doctor took note before rushing away to the operating room.

I turned to BeastBoy and Cyborg, I hoped I didn't look as frightened as they did. I felt a sudden wave of fatigue rush over me. Beast Boy hurried over and caught me before I fell. He picked me up and carried me over to the chairs. He sat down while holding me in his arms.

"You did good Rae, take a rest." He said quietly and sincerely. I didn't have the strength to protest as I fell asleep with one more emotion added to the ones that returned to overwhelming my mind. Hope…the hope that I'd done enough to save my best friends life...and with that I let go.

* * *

**There ya go! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! Later!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_ Hello everybody, I'd like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing if you did so ....THANK YOU! This chapter was difficult to write because i was torn between two different directions to go in so hopefully I chose the correct one. Please read and review!

* * *

Robin's POV

I winced as I tried to open my eyes. I kept them shut for a moment and observed the sound of heart monitors, bright lights, and BB telling Cyborg to keep it down. My head was pounding and I tried to think back to what happened. That's when it all hit me: Star's scream…the blood…Raven telling me to stop…hitting the wall. I shot up from the bed, my eyes wide open, scaring my two conscious team mates.

"Starfire!" I looked around for her hoping that she was okay. She had to be, she was Star, nothing bad like this could happen to her.

"Dude, calm down." I looked over to Cyborg. Next to him BB was cradling an unconscious Raven. Everyone had a solemn look on their faces. I could tell BeastBoy had been crying and Cyborg looked as if someone had…Star.

"Where is she?" I spoke just above a whisper.

"Robin…they did-" I didn't give BeastBoy the chance to finish.

"Where the hell is Starfire!?" I shouted as my fist pounded onto the bed, ripping off the few wires attached to my arm. I felt tears fill to the brim of my eyes, threatening to spill over. A cold metallic hand landed on my shoulder.

"She's still in surgery man." He said quietly. I heard a small gasp and looked to Beast Boy as Raven started to stir.

"What happened?" She asked as she lifted herself from green boy's embrace. I felt my stomach drop as I saw the darkened spots on her black leotard. The same substance stained her pale hands, blood. Beast Boy looked at her with concern before answering.

"You don't remember what happened to Star and-" Raven put a hand over his mouth.

"I meant, why was I unconscious?" Cyborg decided to spare Raven and answered the question.

"You used up too much energy and passed out. You've been out for about two hours." She nodded in thanks to the explanation, before looking at me with wide eyes. She rose from her spot and walked over to me.

"We need to go back to the tower." She said in a serious tone. I stared at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding!? We can't just leave her here! Do you even give a damn that our friend is in here!?!" I screamed at her in anger. She looked as if she had been slapped. Beast Boy got up from his seat, hands balled in fists, and began his way to Raven's side, but stopped when she held her hand up to him. She met his eyes and after a minute he returned to his seat. She then turned back to me.

"We need to go to the tower. You and I are covered in…blood, and it would probably be better if we changed." She paused and began with an angrier tone, "I just had to stick my hands on my closest friend's bloodied chest, while trying to save her from dying. So if you do want to know, I do give a damn. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're the only one who does." I basically felt the waves of anger rolling off of her dark frame. She turned away from me and strode out of the room. "Be ready to leave in five minutes."

The others followed her out of the room as my gaze found the floor. For the first time I noticed that Raven was right about us both being covered in…blood. The thought of the word made me quiver. My bright green gloves were now a dark, red tinted emerald green, the skin on my body normally left barren was covered by little red specks and dots, while my uniform was a dark crimson red in areas. I was tainted with _her_ blood.

I quickly rose from the hospital bed and exited the room wanting to get to the tower and out of my uniform. My friends were talking to a doctor and had looks ranging from concern to thankfulness upon their faces. The doctor had turned away by the time my feet had moved over to them.

"Any news?" Both hope and fear laced my question.

"The Doctor said that she was going to live." Beast Boy said, but his eyes seemed down cast preventing mine from happiness. He met my eyes then looked to the floor. Raven placed her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze.

"They said that she would live, but because she stopped breathing her brain went a while without oxygen. Right now she's in a coma, and they said that she could wake up at any time." Raven said with the same down cast look. I felt myself release a giant sigh of relief. Star was going to be okay, she was going to wake up at anytime. My slight happiness vanished when I saw the sad look on Rae's face.

"Guys, she's going to wake up any time now." I said trying to reassure them that she was alright.

"_Robin… I said she __**could **__wake up at any time. It could be now…or never." _Raven spoke through my mind.

Nothing

I felt absolutely nothing. My knees collapsed and I hit the floor. I ignored the looks and words my friends gave me. She might never wake up. I might never see her smile, hear her laugh, speak with her ever again. She could just be gone. I didn't save her. It was my fault. I should have been there…I should have saved I her. There was a cold dark feeling around my body which came and went within seconds. My eyes that had been starring emptily at the white hospital floor now looked at the tower's carpet.

I just couldn't believe that this was happening. I stood and walked out of the room towards my own. My feet wearily carried my body down the hall. I stopped short at one of the doors, begging myself not to look at the it. I kept my gaze in front of me and quickly began moving passed the room, trying to keep my eyes from betraying my pleas, and begs. I turned the corner at a fast pace and continued down the hall until I got to my own familiar room. I grabbed a spare uniform from the closet and entered the bathroom. I took off the ruined uniform with disgust and threw it into the trash can in the corner. I lead myself to the shower but caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. The blood had seeped through my clothing and left a faded tint of blood on my skin. I jumped into the shower and turned on the warm water. I felt every individual little rain like bead of water roll over my skin. Each one did its best to wash away the blood, the pain, the memories…everything. The only thought that crossed my mind, the only word that escaped my lips along with the tears blending in with the fake rain, the one person that I truly loved.

"_**Starfire…"**_

Starfire's POV (PS this is in her mind.)

"_Friends…where are you?" I looked around and found myself in only darkness. My starbolts illuminated nothing creating a feeling of helplessness. I fought back tears and tried to recall what had happened that would leave me in a place so desolate. I remembered a strange dream, no nightmare. There was a cloaked man…_

"_CHAOS!" Realization finally set into my mind causing my eyes to glow with energy and anger. "This must be your doing! Come out from the hiding and return me to my home!" I demanded shouting into the oblivion of darkness. There was no echo, no reply. Along with my shouts of anger came pulsations of pain from my chest. My eyes followed with my hands to the source of the pain making me gasp in horror. A giant gash went across my chest that appeared to have been neatly sewed together. I then remembered from where it came. _

"_Could it be that I am no longer living?" I questioned myself whilst my face lost its colorful nature. _

"_No. Chaos said that he needed me as a source of power. He could not use me as such if I were dead." I said knowing the truth in my words. If this was true then he would have known that the injury he caused was not fatal. What could he gain from this? I crossed my legs and began to meditate._

"_Maybe if I concentrate I will find the answer." I concluded and began chanted the very words of my best friend Raven. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

Chaos's POV

A smirk dawned my face as I drew my mind from the thoughts of the young alien princess.

"_I didn't give her enough credit." _I thought with a small sneer.

She was figuring out that this was planned and already new that I wasn't trying to kill her…yet. It wouldn't be long until she confirmed my thoughts on just how strong she was. I sat myself on the cold stone polished chair and spun the ancient scythe around on my fingers while looking at it excitedly. Never had I had such power and very soon I would obtain even more. The scythe had extraordinary attributes, such as rendering one in a state of oblivion. Their mind would be trapped in a world of darkness and only those with pure hearts and were powerful stood a chance of withstanding and surviving, let alone escaping. The three foot long curved blade could slice through the strongest metal with ease. The final characteristic, my personal favorite, was the electric energy stored in the staff, which could easily murder and destroy my enemies. It was always a shocking ending and the looks of horror in his victims' eyes only made me desire the thrill more.

I continued to spin my toy around as I decided to check in on my new power source's companions. I had taken a special interest in the boy wonder. Judging by his reaction to the girl's injury, anyone could tell that the boy had it bad. My smirk turned into more of a smile when I saw the boy's remorse while he stood in the middle of his room. He headed out and began walking to the center of the t shaped structure. My eyes landed on the room coming up on the left.

"This could be fun." I spoke with a slight chuckle. As the dark haired hero brat walked towards the room, I waved my hand and the door opened. He jumped in surprise then froze just staring at the open door. He slowly walked inside and jumped again when I caused the door to slide closed. I could basically feel the blood in his veins turn cold at the sight of her blood everywhere. I felt adrenaline flow through my veins at the thought of torturing him.

"This would be too good to miss." I closed my glowing yellow eyes knowing that my next sight would be that of a trembling boy hero.

Robin's POV

I heard a noise from behind me and tore my eyes from the blood lined bed and floor. Standing in the corner was a cloaked figure with glowing eyes. It was him.

"You know she's not dead." He spoke with a laugh making me glare.

"If you had had it your way she would be. What did you want with her?!" I spoke knowing my words were covered with hate. I held my bio-staff in my hand ready to attack. He laughed again.

"My intention was just what I did. I didn't not kill her because it's simple…I can't use her if she's dead." I growled in anger and swung my staff at him. My staff only hit air as he disappeared.

"You know, when I was torturing your little girl friend she begged me to do something for her." I turned around to see him lying on the bed. I threw a bird-irang at him only to have it meet the same end as my first attack. I began to look around the room waiting for him to reappear. He emerged by the door

"While she was lying bruised and bloodied on the ground she begged me to make it stop." He said with an amused look in his eyes. Giving up on my weapons I went at him with a kick. I landed one to his chest pushing him back slightly. I threw a punch at his face which he easily caught.

"All I did was oblige lover boy." His fist collided with my face sending me flying back onto the floor. I tried to refocus my vision and found myself looking up at his cloaked figure standing over me.

"This was just about the right position, but there's something missing…" He put his hand to his chin like he was thinking as I tried to get up. He stopped my struggling by placing his heavy boot on my chest. I couldn't stop the grunt of pain from escaping my lips. He snapped his fingers together like he actually had figured something out.

"That's right, my toy." He snapped his fingers again and a giant scythe appeared in his grasp. My eyes widened as I looked at the sharp blade. "I then raised my toy and brought it down across her chest, doing what she asked me to… making it stop." His sneer made my blood boil as I pushed him off of me and landed a fist to his face, causing him to drop his scythe. His yellow eyes glared at me.

"You're really going to regret that." He said as he picked up his 'toy'. I stood with my fists clenched by my sides. "Sorry to have to leave so soon bird boy, but I have a certain friend of yours to visit before she wakes up. See you later, hero." He vanished into the darkness with a smile that made me clench my fists even tighter, if possible. I turned out of the room and ran down the hall until I got to the living room of the tower. Everyone was on the couch doing there own thing. My entrance caused all eyes to shift towards me.

"We have to get to the hospital NOW!" Just as I spoke we heard an explosion. Our attention was turned to the large windows that showed the view of the city. My heart tightened as I saw flames coming from none other than Jump City Hospital.

* * *

_A/N_ So there you have it! Sorry if it was disappointing. Please review!...weird thought. Have you ever noticed how some people put R&R at the **end** of their stories...you know after everones already **read** their chapter...hm... anyway. Thanks again for reading, Later!

~Fay


	4. Chapter 4

A/N YaY!!! I am finally done with this chapter!!! It feels like it took forever to write!!! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chapter:) I would really appreciate it if you did the same with this one XD! Anyway, ENOUGH WITH THE RANDOM AUTHOR CHATTER!!!....I bet half of you don't read the AN anyway which is absolutely okay with me...and i'm chattering again aren't I...uh...oops. MOVING ON!!!!! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Starfire's POV (Oblivion-ish place)

_I felt my green eyes widen in shock. I uncrossed my legs and took a look around my black surroundings confirming my theory. _

"_My body is not contained here, my mind is. I am in an illusion of some sorts or something that is similar to it." I said as I continued looking around. _

"_Think." I told myself as I held my fingers to my temples, and rotated them in a relaxing way. I had often found Robin doing this before he came to a conclusion. To defeat an enemy of darkness you would have to use something of light. I created a starbolt in my hand and smiled. I shot a few in random directions without any response. This would take a lot of light. I felt the energy beginning to build in my body. I needed to make my power strong…with more strength than ever before. I needed to concentrate on that which makes me feel joy._

_I thought back to Galfore, my knofka…I thought about my teammates…Cyborg was always so caring and brotherly to me…Beastboy could always make me smile and laugh. A smile adorned my face at the thought of them fighting over the meat and tofu in the mornings._

_Already I could feel the power growing._

_I thought about Raven and how close of friends we have become. She is like my sister and has always been there for ' the girl talk' and such. I recalled laughing at her as she smacked Beastboy in the head last week._

_The power inside of me surged making me cringe in pain from the amount of radiation that was building behind my skin. I could release it and all the pain would stop, but the power wouldn't be strong enough. No. I had to keep holding on. I bit my lip against the pain. _

_That's when I thought about my dearest friend, Robin. The memories flashed through my mind ever so quickly. The Farris wheel, sitting on the roof watching the sun set and rise, how he patiently would explain things to me, when we were stranded on the hostile alien planet,…many more moments flooded my mind and the amount of energy that threatened to break though my limbs was truly unbearable. This pain was almost that as when my sister and I were experi-_

_"No! I will not think of such things! I have my friends now and they are they for me. They make me strong and together we are victorious! I care for them and I will do whatever I must to protect them. I will not allow them to succumb to the destruction you desire to cause, Chaos!" The energy threatened to break through and I felt horrible pain everywhere. The green energy radiated from my body and I could already feel the darkness lifting. I clenched my hands into fists and tried to ignore the tears that ran down my face._

_"Just give up. There's no point in escaping. There is nothing left in your world. Everything is destroyed." I heard Chaos's voice and tried best to ignore it. _

_"Lies!" I called out in anger. _

_"You're friends are long dead. You let them die because you were too weak to escape. That stupid green kid didn't last long and was destroyed saving the creepy girl. She didn't have to suffer from his lost for long though, I made sure to end it quickly."_

_"No! They will never fall to one so wicked. All you say is untrue!" I called still trying to focus on containing the energy. The anger that ran though my veins only made the power stronger._

_"The robot guy was easy as anything else. The best part was that you actually got to see the light fade from his eyes, or at least one of them." Chaos laughed._

_"No!" I screamed at him only causing his laughter to increase. My anger and the radiation were not only creating pain that was unbearable but so was my rise in temperature from them… My blood was actually boiling. _

_"The best one of all though had to be you're little boyfriend. I told him you were dead and he went crazy! He can fight I'll say that but he got on my nerves. I made sure to finish him slowly. His last word was your name." _

_"ROBIN!" I screamed his name as I felt all the energy release Chaos's voice vanished and all the darkness faded into white. I fell to the floor in pain. I felt my eyes close and reopened to a world of light._

**Robin's POV**

"ROBIN!" I heard a very familiar voice scream from down the hall. The Titans were down stairs fighting our new enemy and I was supposed to get Starfire to safety. My eyes widened as I ran down the corridor and into her room. She sat up on the bed, eyes open, blazing green, with tears flowing from them. Her breathing was ragged and her heart monitor was off the charts. I ran to her side.

"Starfire! What's wrong!?" I asked her, but got no reply. I grabbed her at the shoulders but quickly pulled away. She was burning up! I grinded my teeth and reached for her again, forcing my hands to remain on her skin, and shook her slightly.

"Starfire, look at me. You have to calm down. Look at me!" I desperately shouted at her. I know that she isn't human, but no one's heart could take this stress. I let go of her shoulders shaking my hands in pain. I cupped her chin and forced her eyes to mine.

"Look at me." I told her calmly. After a minute her breathing started to steady and her hear rate began to drop. Her eyes returned to there normal beautiful state and I sighed in relief.

"Robin?" She questioned while tears began to flow from her eyes again. I smiled at her and she threw her arms around me sobbing. Her temperature hadn't gone down, but I ignored the pain and hugged her back.

"He said…you and the others…and-" She chocked out though her tears and sobs. I rubbed her back whispering that it was okay and that everything was over. She slowly pulled away with a slight smile, which quickly faded. I was shocked when she shoved me to the floor. I followed her gaze to the very being that had started all of this. I felt a growl form in the back of my throat. I saw a flash of green and then Star pinning the guy to the floor.

"This is all of your doing Chaos!" She shouted in anger as she tried to punch him. He caught her fist and I caught the sound of his bones shattering.

"I was right." He laughed. "You are the strongest power source I could ever find. Enough of this nonsense though I believe it's time that we left." He said with that smirk that I had _really _grown to hate.

"She's not going anywhere!" I shouted at him. He scoffed at me.

"Oh really?" He questioned. We were both met with a shocking reply.

"Really." It wasn't what was said, it was who and how they had said it. We both looked at Star, him with amusement and me with worry. I had never seen her this angry before. She picked him up and threw him through the hospital window, flying after him.

"Starfire!" I shouted lunging after her. I looked over the window's edge to see the fight playing out. Chaos, I think that's what she called him, had the advantage but Star was holding her own. Her starbolts were a darker emerald green and seemed to be stronger….and getting stronger. Something was definitely not right. That's when I saw the green glow encasing her form. I remembered how she was burning up and it clicked. Starfire's anger was fueling the fire, making her stronger. This was what he was after!

"Yo, Robin! Where's Star?" I pointed out at the window as I turned to face the other three titans. You could tell they had, had one tough battle by looking at their appearance. BB had a gash through his shoulder and probably many bruises under his uniform. Parts of Cy's body were dimmed and sparking. Raven's cloak was gone. Her black leotard had rips and tears and her face showed exhaustion. Even with this though, there was no time to rest.

"This guy is named Chaos and he is after Starfire. He thinks that he can use her powers as an energy source." I started to explain going into leader mode. "He's making Star angrier which is fueling her power and making it stronger. It's a trick and she's falling for it."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

"What do you want us to do?" Beast Boy asked seriously. I looked down at the battle to see Star land on the grass. Fire instantly ignited where she stood. I didn't want to, but I knew it was the only way. I couldn't loose her…not even to herself.

"Stop Chaos and stop Star." I ordered. Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty.

"We have to save her, and this is the only way." I said with a steady voice though there was nothing steady about this. BB flew Cyborg out the window and Raven looked at me for a moment.

"There's a difference between stopping someone and bringing them down, Robin. You can't do either so bring her back." She took the dark form of a raven before following the others to the battle bellow.

"Starfire! You have to listen to me! Chaos is making you angry in order to use you!" Raven tried to reason to her over the roar of the fire. I saw a syringe lying on the table next to the hospital bed. I remembered Bruce teaching me about different sedatives in case I needed to use one on someone. I thought back to Raven's words and picked it up in my hand. With hope, I leapt from the window. I tackled a floating Star to the ground as the others handled Chaos. The fire was hot and was swallowing everything. I could see that Starfire's power was already hurting herself. She had burns beginning to form on her bare skin and parts of her uniform were seared. She punched the ground in front of me causing me to retreat back a few meters as the earth broke beneath my feet. Her eyes were now glowing that dark emerald green but the crystal tears that seeped through them stood out amongst anything. She took a step towards me and I was forced back by the wall of fire around her. I heard her scream in anger. She shot a starbolt at me while barley missing. The starbolt went threw a window of the hospital igniting the bottom floor.

"Raven!! Take care of the hospital!" I ordered without turning to her. All I could look at was the rampaging fire and destruction….and the one in the center of it all. I took out a sonic grenade and looked from it to the girl in front of me. Her smile passed threw my thoughts…Raven was right.

"Come on Star! Snap out of it!!" Beastboy yelled trying to get her to stop. She ran at me as I braced myself with my bio-staff. She threw a punch which I could have easily blocked, but I couldn't bring myself to fight back. My body was hurled back through glass, fire, and ground. That hurt…bad. I slowly stood. That was all I could do. Stand in disbelief at what was happening.

"I'm not going to fight you Star. " I said in a calm voice as her flame encased body walked up in front of me. Her hand raised high and swung, the back of it hitting my face. My skin seared with pain from the heat of her touch and my body dealt with the pain of being thrown against the hell-ish ground again. My body rolled to a stop as I noticed a flash of blue light collide with green. Cyborg had fired his sonic cannon and my eyes widened in terror as I searched with them for her through the smoke and debris. I was slightly relieved to see her stumble out of the smoke. She started to head towards Cyborg as I placed my feet back on the ground. She charged her fist as I pulled Cyborg out of the way. Her attention was back to me.

"Starfire, listen to me." I said pleadingly. Another explosion of green landed in front of me, barley missing its intended target.

"Please Star, stop. This isn't like you." She growled and sent another starbolt towards me. I duct. The tree behind me went up in flames.

"You're my friend and I'm not leaving without you. You're not evil Star." She was close enough that the heat was beginning to scorch my skin.

"You're nice, happy, and kind. You're the sweetest person in the world Star. You would never hurt anyone." I took a pause trying to gain my courage for what I was about to say, I only hope that it works. "_**Time to find out if the truth really does set you free."**_

"..and you're also the person that I'm in love with." I spoke barley above a whisper. I looked to the ground waiting for the last attack….it never came. My masked eyes looked up to find her glowing green one crying more than before.

"Comeback to me Star, stop." She shook her head back and forth.

"Robin, I can not!! I can not control it! It's too much…it is too strong!!!" She said as she dropped to the ground. A sob escaped her and it took all my strength not to move towards her.

"Yes you can Star! Try!" I encouraged her.

"I AM DOING THE TRYING!!" She screamed as the fire flared sending me flying back. I shielded myself with my cape. I dropped it and looked over at Starfire. She held her hand over her mouth in horror.

"It's all right Star, I'm okay." I tried to convince her but all she did was shake her head.

"NO IT IS NOT!! I ALMOST DAMAGED YOU!!! She shouted. She was only making herself angrier…angrier at herself. Her tear-filled eyes tightened together as she thought.

"Robin, stop me."

I looked at Starfire. She was trying to stop and couldn't. I saw the guilt she felt lace her eyes. "I do not wish to harm anyone else!" She pleaded. I slowly nodded. I clenched the syringe in my hand and ran at her. There was a barrier of heat all around her that made all of the air thick and almost un-breathable. I jabbed the syringe into her upper arm.

"I'm sorry." I said to her before jumping back out of the blaze. The fire began to disappear and Starfire's body slowly returned to its normal beautifully orange skin, except for the burns. I ran and caught her limp form in my arms. A small voice reached my ears.

"I am sorry, Robin." She whispered before she pasted out.

"It's okay…it's all okay now." I spoke even though she couldn't hear. I was brought back to my senses when Cyborg and Beast boy landed next to me, both skidding backwards.

"What's with this guy!?" Beastboy basically screamed. We turned to see Chaos point his Scythe at us, which then fired a strain of yellow lightening. I covered Starfire, but was thankful to see Raven appear with a shield around all of us.

"We're getting our buts handed to us!!" Beastboy shouted…again.

"Anything else you want to point out that we haven't realized." Raven replied to him.

"You're wearing blue?" I shook my head and turned to Raven, ignoring her mumbles about brain damage.

"Raven, Beastboy's right. We're getting hammered. Can you get us to the tower?" She nodded in response. We heard a laugh that drew all of our attention.

"It does not matter if you run, I will have her." He spoke with confidence. I glared at him and was about to tell him no way in hell would he ever touch her again, when we were all transported back into the tower's living room. I looked down at the sleeping form that I cradled and recalled the unspoken vow I had just made. I held her close as I spoke.

"I promise he'll never hurt you again."

* * *

AN.....Again!!! Thank you very much for reading!!! and if you would like to please review and tell me what ya think!!! Your opinions MATTER!!! Thanks again!!!

~Fay

Oh and by the way.... the diclaimer to this story is on my author's page so, Yeah, No sueing!!!!...please?


End file.
